


Knight Shade

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Knight shade, Love, Pain, Romance, Slight Lancaster, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Blake never meant to hurt him. It was an accident! One second she was sparring with Jaune the next? Her blade was deep in his chest, piercing his lungs. She panicked blood was everywhere and even after Jaune was told to be ok she was shaken. The look of the bleeding out dying knight haunted her day in and out but not as much as the other thing she saw. As Blake swore Jaune had guarded her attack but somehow Jaune's shield moved, like it was being manipulated. Soon Blake realize someone is sabotaging Jaune's fights, someone wants him dead and she's going to find out who and stop them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here it is! My non smut thing! Angsty Knight Shade and a new view of Pyrrha for all! I hope you like this as it is a real story with plot! And almost no smut... but hey! If you like my work and don't want radom futa on male or femdom rape here you go...

 Blood. Blake was no stranger to the red liquid, the crimson substance that flowed through the veins of all living things and tasted like hard copper. The coveted, life-giving liquid that all thing human, faunus, animal and Grimm needed to survive. The thick liquid spilled through the air tracing a long scarlet ribbon through the sky, as Blake's eyes widened in horror.  
_"AH!"_ The shocked pained gasped of the human in front of her said as Blake froze, her voice catching in her throat as a low raspy choking sound left her mouth. Jaune froze, her blade dug into his chest. Her slick black blade stabbing clean into his right breast. Going past his aura and embedding itself into his lungs.

  
Jaune gagged his aura fizzling into a messy ditsy fizzle as it popped! The human gagged as Blake on instinct pulled her blade out of him. Gambol shroud erupted out of his chest, followed by a massive amount of blood as-

  
_"Jaune?!"_ Nora shouted the bubbly gingers voice no longer happy and carefree but horrified as the boy fell to his knees, his weapons clamored onto the ground. Clattering loudly as he fell to the floor. More sick gurgling sounds filled the air as he barely covered his chest and-  
"Jaune?!" Blake recognized Ruby's' panicked terrified voice as she shot forward. Instant Jaune was on his back, legs shaking hands shaking. His skin losing all color turning a ghostly pale as she shot out. Her hands clamping down on the massive wound in his chest. Years of Fang CPR training kicking back in an instant as she did the only thing she could do and applied pressure to the wound. Jaune's blood was hot like all others, flowing out and over her hands as-

  
"Miss Goodwitch! He needs help!" Blake shouted as Glynda still to shocked by the actual harming of a student snapped out of it, her usual disciplinarian demeanor returning but now tinged with a sense of urgency and panic.  
"Miss Belladonna!" Glynda shouted as a spell broke. The room exploded into shouts and cries of panic. Students screaming clambering over each other to get to the arena and-  
"Enough! All of you back to your seats, now!" Glynda shouted to no effect. JNPR or the NPR was in full panic the injury and from the looks of the bleeding human, the fatally injured team leader of theirs sent them into a panic, as Glyna forced them back with her semblance. Rushing over to Blake.

  
"Blake. Keep the pressure on his wound do not let up!"  
"Yes, Mam! I-  
_"Miss Goodwitch!"_  
"Miss Schnee! Perfect! Your glyphs, can you levitate him? Can you get him to the infirmary?"  
"Yes mam, I can do that! Is he-  
"I don't know but if you don't hurry he might be dead before you can ask!" Glynda shouted her arms staring three members of NPR fighting her tooth and nail to break free as-  
"Jaune?! Jaune?!" Rubh shouted blurring up to her friend and fellow leader who was rapidly losing consciousness. His normally bright blue eyes losing all traces of warmth as-

  
_"R-Ruby?"_ Jaune gurgled blood in his mouth and-  
"Miss Rose! Run to the infirmary! Tell them we have a critically injured student that needs tending now!"  
"I- Yes mam!"  
"Hurry! Weiss!"  
"I'm on it!" Weiss said any animosity to Jaune long forgotten as she summoned a perfect glyph levitating the bleeding human before a small ice mass formed on his wounds. Covering it as she began to float him out of the arena, the room was in a panic. NPR screaming the other kid's in a state of distress, to shocked to think or act right as-  
"Blake!"  
"Yang?"  
"Holy hell! Are you ok?! What happened!? Did-  
"His shield... he _didn't_ block..." Blake asked in a disbelieving tone as-

  
"I saw that! Look you did nothing wrong! He-  
"Yang.. you don't get it Jaune did not block."  
"I saw that! He-  
Yang's words died on her tongue as Blae looked at her shaky blood signed hands. Image of the past life in Fang flooded her mind as she forced her to one simple fact.  
"Jaune did block. His shield came up, but before it could block-

  
"It _moved,"_ Blake whispered as she saw his shield somehow as if it had a mind of its own change paths as the world exploded into pure anarchy.  
"He's going to live." The words left Goodwitch's mouth but fell to deaf ears. Blake was still transfixed on the blonde human beset on by the ones he called _friends._

* * *

  
" _Am I his friend?"_ Blake thought as NPR swarmed their leader. Nora almost breaking his neck in a death grip Pyrrha at the verge of tears and Ren finally calm enough to not have his hands on his leader's shoulder  
"He suffered _major_ damage to his right lung but besides that, he will be fine. Blake, there will be no punishment to you so rest easy."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Damn right there is nothing going to happen to her! She did nothing wrong!" Yang said already defending her partner as Blake blinked owlishly her hands still shaking as she blinked slowly.  
"He... he _is_ ok?" Blake asked her arms shaking a tingling sensation filling them as she clenched and unclenched her fists.  
"He will be fine. He will make a complete recovery."  
"Thank goodness." Weiss breathed letting out a silent breath of relief, the Schnee still shaking as if a live wire was in her. She was not accustomed to death, not like this. Not randomly, even if she was not friendly with Jaune his death was far from her goal, and the fact that he had almost died was _not_ going over well with her.

  
"Miss Goodwitch..."  
"Yes, Blake? What is wrong?"  
"I... Did you see anything during the fight?" Blake asked a tingling sensation of dread in the back of her mind. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. Blake knew what happened back there, she saw his shield _shift_ and change positions. Jaune did not move it.

  
"Did I see anything? Like what?"  
"With Jaune's shield, did you see-  
"Miss Goodwitch!"  
"Ruby! Put down that I.Vl!"  
"But Jaune needs-  
"Miss Rose! One moment Blake." Glynda said running to Ruby and-

  
"Blake? Are you ok?" Yang asked walking over to her partner and-

  
"No Yang I'm not. Jaune's shield... did you see that?"  
"Yeah. He didn't block, Blake you know Jaune is not exactly _good_ right?"  
"NO! It's not that!"  
"Blake... Yang is right... Jaune is not that skilled maybe he should not even-

  
"Listen to me! _Both_ of you!" Blake hissed her fangs bared as she drew her friends closer her eyes glancing at the recovering human surrounded by teammates with Ruby being scolded by Goodwitch for taking too many I.V. bags for Jaune.

  
"Blake? What's wrong?"  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"Yang. Weiss. I know what happened there. Jaune blocked my attack. I saw him do it."  
"Well, he obviously did not block well enough. You almost _killed_ him." Yang said her voice irritated more from fear than anything else. She did not want Jaune dead. He was Ruby's best friend and that made him her friend as well.

  
"Listen to me! He _blocked_ my attack! I know he did!"  
"Blake... I agree with Yang. Jaune is not that skilled and you-  
"Weiss I know what a guard looks like! His shield it moved! Like something was pulling it!"  
"Something _pulling_ it?" Weiss said a skeptical raise of her perfect eyebrow as Blake growled.

  
"Blake you ok? I know you are shook but come on, it would take like what? A literal magnet to pull that thing? It would need to be a massive magnet n the room and who the hell has that?" Yang asked sighing as Blake shook her head.  
"Listen to me, Yang. I don't know how but I know it happened. Jaune's shield was moved, manipulated!"  
"But how?"  
"I don't know! Maybe someone had a magnet!"  
"Blake... that would mean someone is trying to kill Jaune. Who would do that?" Weiss asked worry in her eyes as-

  
"I don't know! But I know that was wrong! And I"m going to figure out what the hell happened." Blake growled as she felt a fire lit in her chest...

* * *

  
For the next two weeks, Blake shadowed Jaune. She apologized many, many times but Jaune shrugged it off.  
"You don't need to apologize Blake! It's all good!"  
"I have to."  
"You really don't!"  
"Yes. I. _Do._ " The talks went like this back and forth Blake insisting on paying him back and Jaune not wanting her to.  
After some time Blake kept an eye on him. Someone had tried to kill him and someone in that room.

  
_Who would want him dead? The only one that had any real grudge on Jaune was Weiss, but not even she would kill him._ She thought him annoying but to kill? Not even a Schnee." Blake thought to eye Jaune at the cafeteria table. Pyrrha refused to leave his side after the incident. Not letting Jaune out of her eyes sight as Nora gave her an evil eye.  
Nora did not blame Blake exactly but she almost killed her adoptive brother so there was an understandable level of animosity between them. Ren eyed her from the side. Not trusting but not hostile just aware.

  
"Jaune are you feeling well?"  
"Yeah Pyr, just tired. Can we train tonight?"  
"Are you sure you are ready?"  
"Yeah! I know I am!"  
Jaune said as Blake frowned. He was almost dead a few weeks ago! Now he was just happy go lucky? What the hell was wrong with him!?  
_Something happened and I will figure it out."_ Blake thought as she ate her tuna.

* * *

  
Blake was going to have a stroke.

  
_"There! It happened again!"_ Blake thought as she burned notes into a small notebook. Jaune was fighting, and he was doing well until-  
"There!" Blake shouted as Yang cocked her head at her partner curiously.  
"There what?" Yang asked as Blake shook her head.

  
She was not seeing things! She had seen it happen right before her very eyes! Jaune would go in for his attack. His form solid, his weapon perfect! But then right at the perfect time! When his weapon was going to hit it would just miss? This was literally impossible! Blake saw it! Jaune's sword was being pulled! His armor was shifting into impossible places pushing him into! Into his enemies attacks!

Blake saw the metal _shift_ and bend, it was so subtle so deceptive that whoever was doing this was a professional they knew what they were doing but how!? Blake looked she really did, it really was like a giant magnet was affecting Jaune but where!? A magnet of that power could not be hidden and it had to be directed at him? So who the fuck and how, no why!? The fuck were they doing this to Jaune of all people!? Who did he piss off enough to want to damn kill him in school!?

  
_"How the hell is that possible?"_  
_"It's like something's pulling it?"_ Blake thought as she narrowed her eyes. Jaune's sword was being affected that was for sure. She saw it, whatever and whoever more importantly was doing it was being subtly very subtle about it but Blake picked it up. Not only was in manipulated it was very calculated...

  
Out of ten fights, Jaune won _three_ and should have down so seven times over. When Jaune won it was a hard fought battle but he eked out a win much to the roar of his team. And Blake saw no signs of foreign intervention in those fights. But now? Blake saw it, sword moves he had down pat were just off. His blade was pulled out of position at the worst time, sending it wide or scratching his enemies armor, his armor seemed to tug away at him forcing him to the sides as he was pulled into the path of enemy swords, punches, and weapons fire. Jaune was literally being forced into the path of his enemies attacks! This didn't make sense! Someone wanted him to win just enough to look suspicious but to lose enough to have confidence problems!? Who the hell was doing this?

_Who the hell is that petty?_

  
"Hello! Remnant to Blake! Is anyone there?!"  
"He's being sabotaged." Blake hissed as-  
"What did you say?"  
"Weiss, take out your scroll."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it! Record Jaune's fight!"  
"But why would I-  
"Just do it ok!" Blake hissed as Weiss sighed.  
"Ok. If you say so." Weiss said taking out her scroll and pressing record.  
"There. I just did, now what?"  
"Now we wait," Blake said as she eyed the fight...

* * *

  
_"There!"_ Blake hissed now in her own dorm as her entire team looked at the video in Weiss's scroll of Jaune's fight.  
"I didn't see it," Ruby whined as-  
"Whoa. Holy hell." Yang said her eyes wide as-  
"Did you see that?! His weapons are moving on their own!" Blake hissed as-  
"You... oh my god. You are right. He's being sabotaged!" Weiss said looking at her own scroll and gasping. Blake was right! Jaune's weapons would subtle oh so subtly. So subtle it had to be on purpose and it had to be by someone skilled. His blade would be forced out of an attack. And she watched his body move at unnatural and downright impossible angels to get into the way of an attack!  
Not only that-

  
"His enemies, they are _always_ hitting him, even when they should not be." Weiss said as she flicked through her scroll. Five days. Five days of acquired evidence and now she saw it. Jaune was not just losing his fights, he was being taken down by a third party? But who? And why? Why did they want him to have such an odd win ratio? Why three out of ten fights? If they just hated Jaune and want him to fail why not make him lose all fights? This way Jaune was just good enough to not be in trouble but not good enough to not have Pyrrha train him.

  
_"Holy shit._ Who the fuck would try this? This is really fucked up!" Yang said asl fire flooded her eyes as-  
"Guys... I _don't_ like this... I don't like this one bit." Ruby whined her silver eyes flashing with fear. Her normal knees buckling with pressure as-  
" _There_!" Blake hissed as she saw it! She was not dreaming! Every time Jaune was moved she saw a shimmer. His weapons or armor would gain a haze and shimmer, every time they were manipulated. And the more Blake looked at it the more it looked like they were glowing _black..._


	2. Another threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this run Blake and RWBY invesiage Jaune. Suspicions fall on Pyrrha and ti looks good until an event happens that changes everything...

_"Black?_ It's glowing black!?" Blake asked as she saw the footage. Jaune's shield was glowing black? And it was -  
"It's being moved," Weiss said her crystal eyes shooting open as she had a dumbstruck look on her face. Her mouth was falling open as she clenched and unclenched her hands.  
"His shield is being moved? But that's not possible! Who is doing that?" Ruby asked her silver eyes wide with worry as-

  
"Someone who has a grudge against them. And someone whos going to get a _pounding."_ Yang said growling smacking her hands together as a red tint played in her eyes as-  
"This is bad. Very bad. Someone is willing to get him killed!"  
"I know Blake; we should tell Pyrrha. She is his partner." Weiss said as Blake nodded.

  
"That makes sense, Weiss. Let's go see Pyrrha. She will know what to do." Blake said as RWBY nodded and went to go get the champion.

* * *

  
"So there it is. Someone is trying to kill your partner." Blake stated as Pyrrha froze her face going still as ice. Her ordinarily cheerful smile replaced by one so fake and so plastic Blake thought she could use it to buy groceries.  
_"I see!"_ Pyrrha said her eyes held fast shut her hands balled into tight fists.

  
"So you know someone is trying to kill Jaune-  
"Oh, I don't know about that Blake! It might just be an accident!" Pyrrha said making the faunus pause. Her mouth dropped for a second before she shook her head. She was clearly hearing things. Or Pyrrha was not hearing this right. Someone had just tried to kill her partner she was probably still in shock.  
"Pyrrha Jaune was hurt-  
"By _you_ Blake. Yes, I know that. You almost killed my partner." Pyrrha said in a sharp, clipped tone that took Blake back. Her amber eyes flashed open as she gagged.

  
"I... what? That was an accident!"  
"Still you almost killed him. It was _very_ distressing to me." Pyrrha said her voice high and sharp as Blake stuttered.  
"I didn't-  
"You didn't pay attention, and you almost killed my partner. Did I miss something?"  
"Pyrrha! Blake did not-

  
"She almost _killed_ Jaune Weiss. Though I'm surprised, you care. You were never a big fan of his now that I think about it." Pyrrha stated as Weiss paused a look of indignation on her face as she winced.  
"What!? What does that mean?"  
"It means I am surprised you care at all that he was hurt. Doesn't this make it less likely that he will bother you?"  
"What?! I never said that!"  
"You don't like him."  
"I don't want him to be hurt! I was _irritated_ at his flirting that he stopped! I never even at his worst wanted him to be harmed or almost killed!"

  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, it is so!"  
"I see then; we are in agreement we both do not want Jaune to be hurt."  
"When was that ever the argument!? Of course, I don't' want him to be hurt!"  
"You could have fooled me."  
_"OK!_ Enough! Pyrrha we are all Jaune's friend here-

  
"Are we Ruby? I doubt half of you are even his acquaintances." Pyrrha said looking at Yang who sneered at her.   
"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"You heard me, Yang. You barely talk to Jaune besides trying to tease him. What do you care?"  
"What do I care?! He's my friend!"  
"You don't _act_ like it."

  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Telling me who is and is not my friend!?"  
"You never cared-  
"Screw that! If I want to be his friend, then I will be his friend! I'm not letting you tell me who I can and can not hang out with!"

  
"I would appreciate if you left your flirting and barely veiled insults away from him Yang," Pyrrha said with a forced calm as Yang growled.  
"I don't know who the _hell_ you think you are Nikos but-

  
"OK! Pyrrha! We are all here for Jaune, or at least I am! So can just be friends?" Ruby asked hoping to stop a fight before it began  
"Look! We all want what is best for Jaune ok?"  
"Do we Ruby? Cause P-money cause it doesn't sound like it."  
"Say that again?"  
"I said-  
"Stop! Pyrrha we think someone is hurting Jaune. As his partner as his friend you want us to stop that right?" Ruby asked hoping for Pyrrha to agree as she sighed.  
"Yes. Jaune is my partner I care for him greatly... and... and perhaps I spoke out of turn. I am sorry Yang, Weiss. _I_ am sorry."  
"None to me?"  
"I said I am sorry," Pyrrha said as Blake glared daggers at the Mistrali.

  
"Ok! Now that we are all friends again! Let's talk about how to save Jaune!" Ruby said glad to have everyone back on board as-  
"First of all, I have seen the tapes are all the videos on your scrolls?"  
"For now yes, why?" Weiss said as she eyed Pyrrha warily.  
"So you do not have any copies made of the video?"  
"No, should we?"  
"I don't think so, Blake. Now before we jump to conclusions, we have combat practice again today. Jaune is gout fight again-  
"So soon!? What if he gets hurt?!"  
"He will be fine Ruby. We will use this opportunity to see who is trying to harm him." Pyrrha said as team RWBY paused before nodding at once. As they spread out to go to the arena...

* * *

  
Blake was _quick_ on the details.  
"AH!" Jaune struck his blade had no sigh of the black glow on it as she stared at him like a hawk. All of team RWBY did. Watching Jaune fight and beat Dove.  
"Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered as Blake smiled. Maybe just maybe whoever was bothering Jaune decided to fuck off? Maybe it was a prank gone too far? Someone might have been a stupid kid and learned a lesson? Maybe?  
"That would be for the best." Blake hissed as-

  
_FISHT!_ The sound of snapping metal filled the air. Instantly all of team RWBY Nora and Pyrrha's scrolls glowed black as the sound of crumpled metal filled the air.  
"My scroll!"  
"The _fuck!?"_  
"What?!"  
Metal snapped, and wires frayed as all of their scrolls glowed black and were _annihilated..._

* * *

 

  
"Someone knows!" Yang shouted in the team RWBY dorm off al RWBY nodded at once someone knew that they knew. Some on ken and they destroyed the only evidence they had. Someone was spying on them but who?  
"Who did we tell?!"  
"Only Pyrrha!"  
"But her scroll was destroyed too! She can't have done it!"  
"They also destroyed Nora's, she did not know anything," Blake added her mind going into overdrive. This was too much, not only had they lost all! Evidence of Jaune's attacks someone knew about them knowing. Someone knew that they were onto them. And they were willing to destroy the proof. This was bad this was not some random act there was a plot behind this and-

  
"Blake? What are you thinking about?"  
"Ruby I think I need to do some digging."  
"Digging? Like what?"  
"Yang I have an idea."  
"An Idea?"  
"I think Pyrrha is not telling us the truth," Blake said looked down at her palms as she began to put two and two together as a loose string of events began to form into one long one.

  
"Blake? What are you thinking?"  
"Pyrrha Yang."  
"She didn't do it! Her scroll was destroyed too!"  
"Ruby that does not prove innocence. I need to do some research, something is rotten here and  _i_ will find out what it is..."

* * *

  
Blake had done her homework. Jaune _was_ being sabotaged, she already knew that but now? Now she knew that it was bad. Jaune's fights were being altered slightly. Not enough for others to notice but enough for Blake too. Although the damned thing was _Glynda..._

  
"She didn't say shit!" Yang yelled as Blake nodded to her partner as they walked down from the tower.  
"She did not."  
"We told her, and she acted like she didn't care!"  
"I was _there."_  
"Did you like that?!"  
"No, I did not," Blake said before sighing. So far she had gathered data for Jaune, and none was good. As far as Blake knew Pyrrha was either through conscious effort or subconscious effort harming Jaune.

  
Blakes theory was proven true in a week. When Pyrrha was away on a shoot Jaune won his fights. Or at the very least he lasted longer Jaune was still Jaune.  
But whenever Pyrrha was in the area Jaune barley beat people who had little effort dealing with before and struggled to even hold his own against those that were his equal. Whenever Pyrrha was there, Jaune suffered and to prove a point Blake had called her out.  
Blake had called Pyrrha out in the cafeteria, and the result had been... _disastrous._

* * *

 

  
"Jaune." Blake's voice cut across the table as the blonde leader looked up. Blue eyes wide as he heard the cool voice of the enigmatic cat faunus and friend of his speak up.  
"Yes, Blake? What's up?" Jaune asked curiously why Blake was speaking to him. She almost never spoke to Jaune or anyone really. So this was a pleasant surprise.  
"I need some help later one can you help me?" Blake asked as NPR froze. Pyrrha stopped eating as Nora gave Blake a warning glare. She had still not forgiven Blake for harming Jaune, and even Ren raised a curious eye to her as she held Jaune's stare.

  
"You need my help? Sure! I'd be glad to what do you need?"  
"I'm working on a new training technique for a combat move, and I need somebody to help me out."

  
"What? You want _me_ to help you? I don't think that I'll be that good... to be honest..." Jaune said with a low smile on his face as he rubbed his head.  
"I think you will be perfect and in return for helping me I'll give you some extra training as well."  
_Black_. Blake saw her lunch tray glow black as Pyrrha's eyes narrowed in on her becoming emerald daggers as-

  
"You? Train me? But I have Pyrrha."  
"And? Having more than one trainer is never a bad thing right?"  
"I don't think-  
"Two people are always better than one." Blake statedc as Juane blushed nad-  
"While _I_ thank you for the offer Blake, but Jaune will decline. He as too many other things to do as of now. So thank you, but he is fine." Pyrrha said in a completely neutral voice making Blake wince.  
"I think Jaune should say that Pyrrha-  
_"Jaune_ does not need to say anything Blake! Jaune is perfectly comfortable with our training routine.'  
"Funny. I don't see Jaune saying anything. Jaune are you comfortable with her training you?"  
"I'm not uncomfortable! Pyrrha is great Blake! And you don't need-

  
"Jaune. Do you not want me to train you? Is something wrong with me?"  
"What? NO! Not at all! You are great Blake! You don't' need to-  
"I want to help you Jaune. You are my friend-  
"Since when is he your friend, Blake? You have barely spoken to him in a year. And your most intimate action with him so far was when you almost killed him!"  
"Pyrrha-  
"No Jaune! Do not Pyrrha me! She is not fit to train you! I am the one putting in work! I am the one doing the extra mile! I am all you need! Me! Not her!" Pyrrha shouted with more emotion than the two table thought she was capable of as-  
"I... I'm sorry Blake... Pyrrha is not comfortable with-  
"Do you always listen to what Pyrrha has to say?"  
"Blake- Weiss started as-  
"What? No why-  
"Then why do you let her run your life?"  
"I don't!"  
"You sure? You can't even choose who to train with without her approval. What kind of _man_ are you?"  
"How dare you! Jaune do not answer her-  
"I am a man! Why are you asking-  
"Then train with me. It's just training."  
"But Pyrrha-  
"What about her? Jaune this is for me. Not Pyrrha. I need your help, are you going to help me?"  
"I! Fine! I'll train with you!" Jaune said as Blake smiled.

* * *

  
"Arc versus! _Belladonna!"_  
Glynda's words were must to Blake's' ears as she felt her legs tensed. She and Jaune had trained for over a week now and well... the results were telling. Jaune had gotten better by leaps and bounds, even beating _Ruby! Ruby_ in a fight the Rose had hugged Jaune so tight you would have thought she won the battle.  
Jaune was better. Not good but _competent_ and his fight showed it. Blake rolled and slithered avoiding Jaunes for once dangerous sword strikes as they fought and parried Blake was right.

Pyrrha was not her, and that meant that Jaune was doing well. He was doing we well he was putting up a fight! Blake smiled her training her work was paying off as she dove forward attacking her protege as the clashed sword on sword sparks flew as Blake grinned.

Jaunes area went red as she cut his armor he was going to fall and soon and-  
Life had a funny sense of humor. One that Blake did not get. One second Jaune was two feet from her blade the next it was in his ribs. Digging into his side, blood left his mouth a pained cry left hers as she looked down to Jaune waist as it glowed _purple..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go! Blake stabbed Jaune! Again! And now he was glowing purple? What's going on and why are people hurting Jaune?! Find out more later!


	3. Mad Man Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has to learn some facts about Jaune something is wrong suspicion sinks in the team RWBY dorm Blake does research and in the end things only end up far more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! Sorry for the delay now more Knightshade!

_ Blood _ . Once again Blake was no stranger to blood. She had shed it before and now she shed it again.

" _ AH!" _ Jaune screamed Blakes blade dug into his side this time thought it was not of her own accord, something pushed forcing her hand to act. Blake tried she yanked with all of her might to make her blade obey her but instead of her blade moving as it did before her very arm chose to disobey her. 

 

She saw it glow purple and force itself forward driving her blade right into Jaune's side. It took every last ounce of her strength to avoid stabbing him right in his kidneys. She avoided what was most likely a  _ fatal _ injury on him as the boy let out a scream of pain.

 

_ "Geh!" _ Jaune screamed his body fell like a sack of bricks and took Blake dropped with him the faint purple glow left her arm disappearing as if it was never there. She kept her hand steady, even as Jaune collapsed blood coming out of his wound Blake did not panic not now.

 

Now she needed to be calm and reasonable to act rashly might just cost Jaune his own life. 

Keep calm, keep the blade in him. If you pull it out he will start to bleed. Blake knew enough medical procedures to keep her weapon in Jaune to plug his wound. 

Even as she fell Blake heard the screams.

 

"Jaune!?" Ruby yelled Blake felt Ruby's panic her desperation and-

"Jaune!" Pyrrha that time her voice much different Blake heard and she felt her panic, this was not like before if Pyrrha was sabotaging Jaune and Blake knew she was this was not an act of her own. Jaune gagged his hands gripping Blakes' arms as he tried to pull himself up. 

 

"B- Bla-

"It's ok, I'm here," Blake said rubbing his head as-

"Get him to the infirmary!  _ Now! _ " Glynda yelled as Blake nodded moving just as she felt Nora land.

"Jauney!?"

"Help me! Don't let him walk!" Blake hissed as Nora still mistrustful of the one who harmed her friend twice nodded as she and Blake carried Jaune off. The next few minutes were frantic, screams shout accusations. 

 

People yelling at her for her it was madness. Blake and Nora deposited Jaune to the infirmary where the nurse promptly seized him. After that Blake was a mess she did not know where she went, she left the room NPR were furious at her. They looked like they were going to attack Blake if she stayed there a second longer! Blake took her hint walking away and leaving them to grieve. 

 

After that Blake did not know how she ended up back in the RWBY room. She sat on her bed her hands shaking she did it, she hurt Jaune again, this time was not like the last. The last time she felt her weapon bend she felt it move like it had a mind of its own and was acting against her own will.

 

_ No, this time... _

"My arm," Blake said looking down this time something grabbed her arm.

"I... I did not-

WHAP! The door to RWBY flew open Yang bursting it down as she strode in eyes crimson Weiss and Ruby on her flanks.

"What the fuck was that!?  What happened!?" Yang shouted as Weiss had the good sense to close the door behind them less someone enter and hear. 

"I... I don't know."

"No shit! But that ain't gonna cut it! The fuck was that Blake!?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you better start knowing!"

"I said-

"Enough! Blake. Tell us what happened. We can try to kill each other after that." Weiss said with an evil glare both partners looked away cowed into silence as Weiss sighed.

"Well?"

"I... it was different."

"What the-

"How, how was it different?" Weiss asked silencing Yang with a glare. Yang paused looking away as she rolled her eyes.

"Before... before I felt my weapon move like it had a mind of its own and I was fighting it just to make it move," Blake said as Weiss nodded.

"And this time?"

"This time... this time it felt like my whole arm was moving. Like it was acting instead of me. Like I had no control over it. I tried! I really did but I couldn't do anything! My arm just acted." 

"That... that is far from comforting," Weiss admitted as Yang growled.

 

"Ok so at first it was someone fucking with his weapons and now there is someone that can force us to move on their own without us knowing!? What the  _ fuck!?"  _

"Blake? What's going on? I'm scared, for Jaune and others. If this keeps happening who knows what will come of it!" Ruby said her voice shaking as Blake sighed standing up and frowning.

  
  


"Look I do not know what is going on but I'm going to find out I'm going to talk to Jaune and see what he thinks."

"You and Arc are getting closer as of late... what is your relationship with him if I might ask?" 

"What? He is my friend why?"

"Are you sure that he is your friend?" Weiss asked a frown on her face as Blake paused. 

"What do you mean? I know that he is my friend Weiss, what are you trying to say?" Balke asked the hairs on the back of her neck raising as Weiss frowned. 

"What I am asking is how do you know that he thinks of you as only a friend?" Weiss asked trying to bring up a tough subject.

 

"What are you talking about Weiss? Jaune and I are friends what is the issue here?"

"What she is trying to say is not that are you, friends, you two are obviously close but are you more than that?

 

Do you think that Jaune thinks of you as just his friend or is there something more in those blue eyes that never meet yours when you walk in a room?" Yang asked finally breaking the stalemate as Blake blinked once, twice then gasped.

 

"What!?" 

"That's what I was afraid of, you have no idea what that boy is thinking do you?" Weiss asked as Blakes' face turned beet red, sure Jaune and her were close they were training together eating together doing things together after class it was almost like-

 

"It's like we are dating?" Blake asked her voice low and weak as everyone even Ruby rubbed their heads. 

 

"Yes, Blake. You and Jaune are dating." Yang said as she finally got the message across Blakes' brain had a brief short circuit at the news.  Her and Jaune were dating, Blake was dating Jaune Arc and no one told her!?

"I'm _ dating  _ Jaune?!"

"Yeah... I thought you knew..."

"We thought that you knew," Weiss said raining a questioning eyebrow to Blake who was still in the process of giving her brain a hard reboot. Forcing the wires to fire as she began to twitch.  Her eye gained an unhealthy tick to it as her hands began to ball and un-ball. She got a boyfriend Blake Belladonna had a boyfriend! Well she should not be surprised, Jaune was not the first guy she ever dated but so far he was leagues above the last one. 

 

She paused doing her best to get her head on straight as she finally hard started her mind.

"I... ok... I'm dating Jaune..."

"Or he thinks you are," Ruby said her eyes looking down an oddly subdued tone coming from the leader as she refused to meet Blake's eyes.

 

It's like she is embarrassed. Blake thought as she shook her head. This was no time to be worried about Ruby she needed to think! Jaune might die if she was not careful!

"That is not important, what is important is saving Jaune and finding out what is going on then stopping it or them," Blake said finally coming to. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby nodded as they sighed. 

 

"Ok. Since we know that whatever is happening is Jaune only that means that it is most likely a person." 

"Or people!" Ruby said as Yang gave her a nod.

 

"Right or people. There is someone or a group of people with a grudge against Jaune who must have some kind of personal connection with him ideas?"

"Jaune is not social. Besides us, his team and to a lack of reasoning CRDL he has no other contacts."

"He does study with Velvet in the library sometimes," Blake said she had seen him and Velvet together once or twice. 

 

Maybe he has a thing for faunus? Blake thought before shaking her head focus!

"Well since she does not share a combat class with us neither her nor her teammates due I will put her as a far, far potential enemy," Weiss said mentally crossing her off the list.

 

"Besides that? Who sees and interacts with Jaune on a day to day basis that would have a motive or the ability to do this?"

"I mean I don't know who does interact with Jaune besides us..." Ruby's words trailed off suddenly the RWBy dorm got very, very silent.

 

None of the team moved none spoke or did anything as Blake paused that made a surprising amount of sense... all of RWBY has some level of personal relationship with Jaune and they all had powers-

 

"What that's ridiculous! I mean come on! None of us would do that! Right?" Ruby asked her silver eyes beaming with hope-

 

"I... this started some time ago at that time none of us were close with Jaune-

"I was!" Ruby shouted making Weiss pause. 

 

"Ok... one of us was we did not have a reason to attack or harm him-

" You never liked him." Blake's words surprised even herself Weiss raised both eyebrows before the narrowed onto her like a pair of daggers.

"How dare you, I would not do that! I did not I do not like Arc but to try to physically harm him when he has done nothing of the same to me is  _ ridiculous!" _ Weiss shouted stamping her foot as Yang froze her eyes went wide as she gasped.

 

"The scrolls."

"The what?" Weiss hissed as Yang paused.

"The  _ scrolls!  _ The only evidence we had was crushed when they were crushed!" Yang yelled as Weiss paused.

 

"What are you trying to say Xiao-long?" Weiss's words became frigid a glacial tone in her voice as Yang paused.

 

"We brought Pyrrha in to watch the video's and after she left the scrolls broke!"

"And? How would we have done that? Pyrrha is the most likely one to had done that! That's why she is our main suspect!"

"That is... unless that's what one of us was planning from the get-go," Yang said as Weiss let her fingers fall a large O shape coming into her mouth as she froze on the spot.

 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if... what if that was their plan? To bring Pyrrha in make her look suspicious and then when we were looking away destroy the scrolls and the evidence making it look like Pyrrha did that and knowing that we would all choose her to be the culprit!" Yang shouted as Weiss shook her head growling at her teammates insane tittering as she let her powers activate a thin wall of ice forming as Weiss hissed.

 

"Yang. First of all  _ none  _ of us have semblances like that. How could we do that even if we tried?" 

"Semblances are unique to the individual, just because we know what some of our powers do doesn't mean we know  _ everything. _ We could be keeping some of our powers secret from one another." Ruby of all people said her face growing pale Weiss and Yang slowly began to square off as they growled into the others face-

 

"Stop. All of you. Listen you are fighting amongst yourselves! This is probably what they of whoever wants!  We need to calm down none of us are doing this ok? We are all friends here." Blake said calming down her friends put a stop to the madness before it got out of hand. 

 

There was a moment a single tense moment between Weiss and Yang that looked as if it was going to get physical but it bleed off both teens harrumphing once nodding and walking away from the other one. 

"Fine."

 

"I guess.'

"No fighting!"

"Ok. Look we are all tired let's just get some sleep ok?" Blake said going to her bunk bed she had defused the argument but the effects still lingered, like a case of spilled ink on the carpet. The team that had once been united was now divided there was an aura of mistrust that hung over the air thick and heavy dark and oppressing making it hard to sleep. Blake took a deep breath things were going to be ok, they had to be ok... 

\-----

The next day Blake had gone to see Jaune as it turned out her fears were mitigated. She had managed to avoid his kidneys making it so that he just took a nasty knife to the side, she chipped a rib but besides that Jaune was fine. 

Jaune was actually up when she came in she snuck in not wanting to be seen entering or exiting the room. She came to his bed as he smiled.

 

"Blake! You came _! AH!" _ Jaune hissed his side was still bandaged up as Blake nodded she needed information from Jaune and this was one of her best times to get it when he was alone and she had him all to herself. 

 

"Yes I did, I need you to tell me what you remember-

 

Blake felt her mind freeze, a circuit popped frizzled and went dead in her brain. Warm... something soft warm and big was enveloping her hand, Blake looked down and saw that for some inexplicable nonsensical impossible and overall irrational reason Jaune had put his hand on her own and was now lightly squeezing it. Making sure to look Blake dead in the eyes making her want to crawl under his cot and faint. 

 

Jaune is holding my hand. Blake thought her brain slowly kicking back on as she forced her head to do mental gymnastics to figure out what the hell was going on!

 

"Blake... I missed you." Jaune said as Blake felt her heart leap out of her chest, this was bad! Very, very bad. She needed to tell Jaune here and now that they were not absolutely not dating! Not that he was ugly! He was cute!  In a would probably make a great house band and a good cook kind of way! 

 

"I! I missed you too," Blake said her voice acting without her telling it to.

AH! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you say that!? You are going to give him the wrong idea!

"I... I'm glad to hear that... I just want to let you know I'm fine! Like totally A-ok! What happened yesterday was an accident and I'm totally over it! Really!" Jaune said wincing in pain as Blake sighed.

 

She was overreacting Jaune did think that they were dating but that might not be so bad.

_If he thinks we are dating then maybe we can talk easier? If he gives up information then better. I can use this, take him on a date or two then let him down gently when all is said and done._ Blake reasoned as she nodded her head. 

 

"Ok... I... still I'm sorry-

"Don't be. It was not your fault!" Jaune said smiling so brightly Blake had a desired to hiss. 

"I... still let me make it up to you."

"Blake, you don't have to do that you know? I'm fine."

"Jaune let me ask you a question."

"Ask away."

"I want your honest answer."

"I won't give you anything but. Arc's don't lie."

"Ok.. is there anyone you know, that is close to you that does not like you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean! Is there anyone that you can think of that would not like you, that really has a grudge against you to the point that they would hurt you?"

"I... I can't think of anyone why do you ask?" Jaune said a worried look on his face. Blake paused rubbing her head, of course, Jaune would not know.

 

He did not know Pyrrha had or has feelings for him and now Blake and he were dating...

_ Pyrrha will hate me.   _ Blake thought if the redhead did not hate her before?  _ She will hate my guts _ . Blake thought as she shook her head.

"Nothing? No one? Is there really no one that hates you enough to want to hurt you? Please, Jaune tell me, you can trust your girlfriend." Blake wanted to vomit she never likes to manipulate people, not like this.

 

She had to do that in the Fang just to survive but this was not that. Jaune was a friend not some racist ass with an ax to grind to manipulate him made her feel dirty and wrong like she was doing something dirty that she really should not be doing.

"Ok. I believe you but really if you think of anything at all do not hesitate to call me ok?"

"Sure thing if I need anything you are the first I'll call! Baby?" Jaune tested the words wincing knowing they sounded stupid knowing that Blake would laugh in his face and the best thing that ever happened to him would fly away as soon as it came.

 

To his surprise, Blake blushed looking down a small smile in her eyes as she grinned.

"I... ok, I'll see you later babe?" Blake tested out the word this time it was Jaune's turned to stutter flush and look away as he nodded.

"Sure, tell me when you want to hand out and we can do that! I'm open..." Jaune said as Blake nodded.

 

"Sure thing I would like that," Blake said walking away from an oddly purposeful sway to her hips as she thought that she really  _ would _ like that.

\-----

 

Strange and unusual semblances were the topic of today's hunt, Blake gathered as much information as she could find about Jaune's situation a week had past and she and he went on one date to buy books Jaune was stutter mess and Pyrrha and Nora were glaring daggers into her for the whole day. Bale could live without the looks they gave her even if she almost deserved them…

 

"So far... I got nothing. Nothing for an explanation." Blake groaned out loud she had poured through books of strange and fantastic semblances but none that were magnetic or ones that could control another person's arm. Blake sighed rubbing her head as she groaned. 

"Why is there nothing here?"

 

"I have found that when you look hard enough you will find more than what you ever thought you could." A cool voice said as Blake shot her head to the right as a pair of grey eyes gleamed down.

 

"Sir!" Blake said as Ozpin smiled.

"Looking into strange semblances? Is this due to Mister Arc's hospitalization?" 

"I... yes sir... I was looking for strange semblances-

"If strange semblances you want the book you have is a good start. Look here I think you might like what you find." Ozpin said flipping the book to a further down page.

"There you go, read that page and get back to me. If Mister Arc has what I think he has this can be interesting." Ozpin said chuckling as Blake pause. Looking down at the book page cover and freezing. 

_ "Man Man Jack? _ " Blake asked as she looked at the title of the semblance.

"Sir?"

"Read on Miss Belladonna so you can learn about the world you live it. Enjoy." Ozpin said with an enigmatic smile as Blake nodded looking down to the book.

"Mad Man Jack also called Obscurus. This is a rare semblance that is hereditary. If one person in a family develops it there is a chance that all of their children and descendants will be able to manifest it. It's _ hereditary?" _  Blake said as she read on.

 

Obscurus, otherwise known as Mad Man Jack is a rare and dangerous semblance, all bloodlines that are known to have it are carefully tracked but it is not known how effective the tracking of governments and health care organizations. 

 

"So it's rare? And you are tracked if you have it?" Blake asked aloud as she read on.

If you have a case of Mad Man Jack, then you are a major risk to yourself and those around you, the semblance grants you the ability to mentally  _ manipulate  _ your enemies on your own will. 

 

If mastered you can make anyone believe that friend is foe and foe is a friend. It allows you to totally manipulate and control those around you to an extent. 

 

"What the?" Blake gasped as she read on the page flipping as she gulped.

When the semblance is first manifested there is no outward signs by the owner often leading to cases not being properly documented until an incident occurs. There is not a moment of activation and the semblance can even trigger without any outside factors.

 

_ Incident? The hell does that mean? _ Blake thought as felt her fingers start to shake. 

 

When first unlocked Mad Man will affect those around you, specially those you are closed with emotionally  if you have mental strain and the individual is suffering from emotional distresses and they fell as if they are under stress, feeling pressure or depression, strong feelings of inadequacy and doubt the semblance will grow in power, it feeds off negative emotions and if not controlled will start to act of its own accord.

  
  


_ It can act by itself? _

 

The semblance will start to infect any around the host, it will make them shaky nervous, they will start to lose sleep, and stop eating, they will make accusations of those around them, accusing them of deception believing them to be plotting against them. This will also amplify feelings of fear, self-doubt, isolation and inadequacy in them making sure to feed off the host in question the stronger their feelings the worse the effect will be in others. Common symptoms of Mad Man Jack are paranoia, isolation, anorexia and refusal and inability to sleep in a room with others. Eventually, it will cause all those affected to act violently to those around them. Specifically to the one with the semblance in question. Often resulting in injury, property damage, and more often than not the murder of the one with the semblance as the infected individuals will attempt to remove the source of pain.

 

Blake's eyes widened in shock her mouth fell and hung.

 

"N-No way... it can't be," Blake said as all the pieces began to fall together.

Sublance is a reflection of your soul aura is your soul made manifest, and if a semblance like that can be activated and you not know about it?

"I need to find Jaune," Blake said as she put the book down and broke into a sprint. 

\------

 

"You think I have  _ what?" _ Jaune asked as he and Blake stood alone, they were on the Beacon rooftop where they trained the shattered moon shone down on the two as Blake nodded.

"I think you have something called Mad Man Jack. It's a rare psychological semblance."

"And it makes people around me want to kill me?" Jaune asked his skin pale as the moon as Blake nodded. 

"Yes. It will make people paranoid around you eventually making them attack and well..."

"They want to kill me?"

"I.. I'm sorry I don't know how to say that but yes." 

"I... I see..." Jaune said as a frown filled his face.

"Blake... what do I do?" Jaune asked turning to face her his back to Beacon a deep frown on her face. 

 

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll be there for you-

Blake saw the flash out of the corner of her eyes her peripheral vision picked it up as she screamed.

 

"DOWN!" Blake yelled a second before the shot heard, she heard the bang! One second nothing the next a wave of heat them a sick splat! Jaune's armor split open as he fell to the ground screaming. 

"Jaune!"

_ "GO!" _ Blake ran she chased down the shooter sprinting on the roof dashing forward as she made a mad dash toward where the shooter she put Jaune in a corner of cover and tore across the roof hot anger in her veins, she found nothing, there was no one not a single trace of the attacker only the swinging of a door the smell of dust and the only evidence was only a single shell casing and-

"No way," Blake said her amber eyes widening to the point of saucers as she began to pause, reality stopped froze and shattered as she looked down and felt her legs turn to jelly.

There was by the bullet case standing alone in the middle of the floor was a single rose, and it was red as  _ blood.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh!? Mad Man Jack is in full swing?! Who is being affected and is RWBY compromised? Does Jaune even have Mad Man? Or is there something much worse lurking? Find out next time!

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Some angst a bit of drama and more importantly! We have a bit of a hint of just who is sabotaging Jaune... But the question is now why...


End file.
